once in a lifetime(continued)
by aaliyah.chambers.5
Summary: Its a continuation of HHer-pitchslap-HOA's story
1. Chapter 1

ariving in London

**loren: we are finallI came here I can't wait to...**

_**loren ran back on the plane to throw up when she got to the toilet she felt eddies hands pulling her hair back so she won't get throw up in her hair.**_

_**Eddie: babe, do u want to go home cause you look sick I...**_

_**Loren: hell no ! I need this so can we please stay?**_

_**Eddie looks atLorens face and says fine I guess**_

_**And then someone from their past walks on the plane.**_

_**Person : well,well!**_

_**Eddie What are you doing hear!**_

_**Person : I herd you were coming here so i came**_

_**Eddie : Why!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**eddie and loren were staring at the person like this person was crazy.**

_person: well hi eddie i missed you!_

_eddie:why...how you know where we were headed only my pops and nora new were we were headed._

**eddie was beyond mad he was pissed which he was haedly mad **

_person: i have my ways...but thats not important...is it ...whats is important that me and you can finally have what we we're supose to._

_eddie: leah can u be more crazy in the head...first im married and second i love loren and only loren!_

_liah: really!... thats not what these texts say ...remember eddie..._

**leah held up her phone and showed eddie and lorren the texted loren grabed the phone to check the phone number and sure enough it was eddie's. eddie realized that loren believed that the texted was real when it wasnt.**

_loren: eddie...why?_

**loren looked at eddie with nothing but hurt and eddie felt his world crash right in front of him.**

_eddie: lo...you cant believe what this cazy person says!_

_loren: what!...eddie theres evidence! how can u deny this!_

_eddie: babe ..i lo-_

**at that moment eddie and lorens friends came to observe the situation.**

_person: well i thought that you were a one person man...?_


	3. Chapter 3

Loren was one of the people who were more reasonable when it came to Eddie she never thought that she will find someone to love more than anything in the world.

why can't any of you see that eddie is happy with me and not you I just don't get it why go for someone you know you can have? Loren said.

yeah why can't you stop following me chloe I've tried so many times to tell you that I love Loren not you Eddie said

Chloehuff and puff and left .at that time Eddie and Loren and the gang finally got to the destination the hotel where they're going to be staying for the next two open the door and started feeling the pain in her abdomen and Eddie ran to lorens side dropping everything and knocking over everything in sight

he asked 'loren what's wrong'

Loren said 'nothing its just I'm still tired of the babies are kicking' knowing that's not what was happening she started walking and fell right in the doorway.

eddie rushed to her sideand told her 'I can't take it I'm taking you to the hospital.'

Eddie on the way to the hospital called everyone. Eddie was pacing in the lobby waiting for either the doc or his and loren family.

"What happened "everyone said."Loren had pain in her abdominal, that's all I know till the danm doc comes out of her room"

"Right then the doc came out of Loren's room

"Loren was a little flustered, that's what's causing her the pain. But we also found something" doc said

Eddie was worried out of his mind.

" what is wrong doc" Eddie said along with everyone else.

G"Loren has a disease that causes compilations if not carful in her pregnacy, I don't know why her other doctor didn't catch it?"

"What does she have?" Eddie asked.

"Loren has placental abruption which is very serious." Doc said to everyone.

" whats going to happen now?" Mel was the first to speak after what the doc said.

Just then everyone heard the doctor being called

" code purple!" A nurse said.

Just then the doc hurried to lorens room to see whats along with everyone was scared not only for loren and the baby but the look on eddies face had everyone concerned.

I thank you for reading and have a great weekend -aaliyah xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Loren's thoughts

Loren didn't understand what was going on, all she knew of the shoes in major pain and the people were screaming at each other to get things under control and blood to be pressure and she didn't understand but one think she knew was the babies need to be safe so she needed to calm down to keep her babies safe.

Doc: someone gave me 3 cc's of pain killers stat!

Loren thoughts

someone save my babies! Where exactly am I, I need my family where are they? can I see them all? things are running through my head but I could do nothing about it all I could do is prey that the babies are OK. I couldn't move I was just there.

The doctor walked out of Lorens room to 7 pairs of eyes that had the similar expression. "Worrie".

Doc: we got loren stable but everything went fine for now just hope and pray that show wakes up.

As soon as the Doctor said that eddie ran straight to loren's side by the side of her bed and puts his head down to pray. he need needed Loren more than anything and anyone what is something happen to the babies you know that would be devastating not only to me but to Loren and he didn't want to see her face when she woke up knowing that she won't have her babies.

All of a sudden Eddie heard something he lifted his head to see not only the most amazing site you could see but he saw and felt overwhelmed with love, joy and passion for the things that were right in front of him.

Loren : Hey babe miss me much?

Eddie didn't have time to think all he knew that he wanted to be with Loren kiss her, touch her, feel her, be around her know that she would never ever do that to him ever again and he was sure of it. He never wanted to feel the pain he felt the last few hours.

Eddie: babe you're up awful happy to see that you're awake the doctors.

Loren: babe no not right now I just wanna be in your arms just hold me please I don't know what happened but I'm scared and I need you to stay with me.

Eddie rush to learn side got on the other side of Laurens bed and cuddled her how to type he doesn't want to let her go not even before this moment knowing that was impossible but he was going to make every moment left like it was there last.

The doctor walked in and found Eddie and Loren halfway sleep

Doc: excuse me. but I got her results back she's able to go home but every two weeks should come back to be examined and make sure nothing is wrong with the babies or her ...to be exact.

Eddie and Loren smiled at his remark and they just wanted to just be alone but Eddie told Loren right before they started falling asleep that everyone was here and was waiting on the news to see if she was up and if everything's OK.

Loren: Eddie can you go get everyone so I can tell them ...well, we can tell them that everything's okay and I can go home Tomorrow... if that's okay with you?

Eddie: babe that's totally fine I'll be right back with everyone.

Eddie kiss Lauren on her head then got everyone and told them the news and went back back to Lorens room so Loren can repeat the same thing and they can see for themself... of course.

Everyone was chatting with Lauren and you know being joyful happy that her the babies are okay unexpected guest again walked in and everyone I mean everyone was shocked.

Thanx for the viewing -aaliyah xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **Fluffy Tranquil **SHE INSPIRED ME WITH HER STORIES AND I APPRECIATE IT!

Lorem: what brings you here?!

person: here to see the beautiful loren t. duran...why not happy to see me?

loren looked at eddie and he had on his face an expression of pure hate

eddie: get the hell away from my wife!

person: i dont take orders ...except frome the lovely, sexy loren.

loren: tyler can u please leave before eddie hurts you!

tyler: aww you really care if i get hurt..your so sexy when you care.

tyler new that what he said got under eddie's skin and he was satisfied and so he turnd to leave but not without adding a little more to the fire

tyler: see you ...sexy.

he winked at her and walked out. loren turned to look at a pissed eddie.

loren: dont let him gt to you, he's trying to get you riled up, you shouldn't pay no mined to that ..jerk.

eddie was to mad to even have a civil talk with loren so he walked out not knowing were he was going but that he needed to get away before he said something he would regret to the love of his life. loren watched as eddie left without a word. she started to feel like eddie was not going to be comeing back she felt the same way when her dad left but its 2x as worse because the man she is in love left without telling her if he was coming back or not. at that moment she made a decision that she was going to give him his space starting with moving out of there place as soon as she leaves her trip she might even change her room to give hom some space. loren's thoughts were interrupter by mel asking if she was okay because she has know doubt that no one heard what happened when tyler had showed up and the look on eddies face when he past his friends to leave.

mel: you okay?

loren on the brink of crying tears relevent in her eyes

loren: no...eddie left then a song popped in loren's head

**"Love Will Remember"**

_[Voicemail:]_  
Hey babe it's me, I just wanted to call to tell you that  
I love you so so so so much,  
Just wanted to let you know that you are my princess,  
You are worthy of all of the love in the world,  
You are the love of my life.

Now's all we got,  
And time can't be bought,  
I know it inside my heart  
Forever will forever be ours,  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember

_[Verse 1:]_  
You said you loved me,  
I said I loved you back,  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?

All your promises,  
And all them plans we had,  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?

Boom gone,  
Yeah, we move on  
Even if we try to forget

_[Chorus:]_  
Love will remember you,  
And love will remember me,  
I know it inside my heart,  
Forever will, forever be ours,  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember _[x5]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
The trips we dreamed of takin',  
The tacks left on the map,  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?

When all you had was nothing,  
And all we did was laugh,  
What happened, what happened,  
What happened to that?

Boom gone,  
Yeah, we move on  
Even if we try to forget

_[Chorus:]_  
Love will remember you,  
And love will remember me,  
I know it inside my heart,  
Forever will, forever be ours,  
Even if we tried to forget  
Love will remember _[x9]_

_[Bridge:]_  
Break down the walls,  
Let heaven in.  
Somewhere in forever  
We'll dance again.  
We used to be inseparable.  
I used to think that I was irreplaceable.  
We lit the whole world up  
Before we blew it up.  
I still don't know just how we screwed it up  
Forever _[x3]_

_[Chorus:]_  
Love will remember you,  
And love will remember me,  
I know it inside my heart,  
Forever will, forever be ours,  
Even if we tried to forget  
Love will remember _[x9]_

_mel: wow that is beautiful!_

_loren: thanx_

_mel: are you going to show eddie?_

_loren: why would i? he sure wouldn't care._

_mel: lo, you know thats not true._

_loren: do you know thats he still cares because the way he walked out of here says other wise!_

_person: i thought i herd you. _

**_sorry for the long wait school a new senior adjusting to new people and new school plus moving for the 3 time this month-aaliyah xoxo_**


End file.
